candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Glitch/Candies
Black Timed Candy Glitch Sometimes in timed levels, the +5 on the extra time candies turn black. It seems to happen on the 7th column if it's 3 rows from the bottom. Jelly Fish Glitch There's a glitch in some jelly fish. When you make your move which triggers the jelly fish, jelly fish will carry out their actions and will end accordingly. If you wait for a minute, the game will give you no moves. Another thing is that the Jelly Fish of level 285 doesn't eat the jelly behind the Icing (on Android and iOS), but it works properly now. Candies Glitch The candy glitch happens when your computer lags. Some typical candies glow, instead of the candies which can be matched . (From the picture you can see the purple one glowing instead of the pre-matched candy (the blue one). Sometimes, three candies of different colours can be highlighted but no match can be made. Colour Bomb Glitch The description is missing. Please feel free to describe this glitch. Colour Bomb Mixed with Colour Bomb Glitch There is a glitch when you mix a colour bomb with another colour bomb that it rarely makes it so that the colour bomb does not disappear after destroying the whole board! No Mystery Eggs but having a result of a Mystery Egg Glitch There is a Glitch where in there are no Mystery Eggs in the board but giving a result of the mystery egg Evidence: Here Guide: (you must watch the video to understand this) *First Clip: when i combined Yellow Candy it gives off 3-Layered Icing *Second Clip: when i combined Striped Candy+Striped Candy it gives off a wrapped candy *Third Clip: when the combo moves on, colour bomb is seen and it gives off a 1-layer Icing (Wrapper) *Fourth Clip: when the 4 yellow candies combined striped candy is produced BUT it gives another one under a Marmalade *Fifth Clip: Finishing Touch Coconut Wheel Glitch The coconut wheels freeze in mid-air during Sugar Crush. It happens always on level 253, or sometimes in higher ingredient levels. No Special Candy Formed When A Match Of Four Or More Using Only Candy Bombs Glitch In Level 334, a match of four or more using only candy bombs will only clear jelly and not create a special candy. This has since been fixed when Pudding Pagoda was released. Candy that wouldn't get destroyed Glitch The video shows how the orange candy below the cherry just couldn't get destroyed by wrapped when it should be. Empty Slots Glitch This glitch often happens in some levels, notably level 226, and sometimes in level 199. This glitch happens when some candies cannot fill up the empty slots, usually below licorice dispensers, but can after a move is made. This glitch is one of the reasons why level 325 was very hard before the update. Chameleon Candies acting like striped candies or wrapped candies Glitch In level 467 , if the chameleon candies form a match of four, all the rainbow candies which are used in the formation become vertical striped candies. If the rainbow candies form a 'T', 'L' or a '+' shape, all the rainbow candies which are used in the formation become wrapped candies and instantly detonate, destroying the colour bombs around it. Please report it 'here' if you found any glitches that related Candies.